The present invention relates to building materials in particular to attachment of insulating board and trims on building surfaces.
The selection of building siding materials today is vast. The siding may be wood, vinyl, fiber cement, fiber glass or other materials. Essential today is to have insulation underneath the siding to save in energy costs and to protect the building structures from weather elements. Customarily the insulation layer is attached to the building first and the siding is attached on top of the insulation layer.
Once the siding elements are attached on top of the insulation boards, the siding still needs to be trimmed. The trims are usually narrower boards and they are used to finalize the look. It is important that the insulation extends under the trim boards also. Lack of insulation, especially around windows allows hot and cold air to leak and may cause high energy costs.
The usual practice today is that after the insulation boards have been attached to the building sides, the siding boards are attached to the insulation boards and after this smaller board of insulation are attached around the windows, close to the roof, or at the house corners and the look is finalized by attaching trim boards. This is usually done by nailing the trim boards on their place. The trim boards are needed even if no insulation boards are used.
There is a need for an easy and economic way to attach the trim boards, and this application provides such easy and economic way. Furthermore, there is a need for attaching trim boards without leaving the nail heads visible on the board. Thus there is a need for an easy, fast, cost effective, and esthetic way to attach the trim boards.